IMC's Side Story: BANG
by kuro.ace
Summary: Yo, Kuro's here presenting one shot of "I'm a Mafia Chick!" Side Story under title *BANG*. It told about a glimpse of Lucy's past and some information about Heartphilia members and a HINT about Lucy's feeling towards certain blonde mafia guy. REMEMBER, it's little LEMONY here, I've warned you, so read it at your own risk! Don't forget to review please ;)


**One Shot!**

**I'm a Mafia Chick!'s Side Story  
**

**Kuro: **"I just wanna say, I don't own Fairy Tail, the owner's Mr. Hiro Mashima. Well, this story's pairing is Loke and Aries, and there's little about Lucy's past. Sorry for any grammar mistake, cuz English ain't my first tongue, but Parsel Mouth!

Yo, no more chit-chat, here is it MY FIRST ONE SHOT"

***BANG***

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" A teenage blonde girl shouted her happiness as she stepped her first step on the islands from the yacht, "Welcome to Bahamas!" That teenage girl raised her hand and welcomed her guests.

"It's been two years we visiting Heartphilia's Peninsula."

"Yep," the little girl nodded to her maid-friend, "by the way Virgo, I never knew that you'll be agree to be Leo's sister."

"I won't mind, Princess. So, will you punish me?"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Never."

Lucy walked inside that followed by a pinkette girl that three years older than her, and then she took a seat.

"So tireeeedddd..." Lucy slumped her body down on the sofa and glanced the clock that showed 10 a.m.

That day was day off for the Zodiac Number- the twelve best mafias in Heartphilia family and Lucy had idea for spending their time together in her family peninsula. But, unfortunately almost of them could not tag along. The house butler -Capricorn Gothelldam- and her father assistant -Libra Scalecarb- insisted to accompany the head of Hearphilia in the main mansion, Aquarius Lunabelle had "private" vacation with her boyfriend -Scorpion Black-, Gemi and Mini Blueshred "the twins hacker-cracker" they could not come because Gemi attending the Hacker annual symposiums in Berlin so his twins -Mini- came along with him.

Noir and her son, Blance Piscess coud not come, too; because they wanted to hunt down the irresponsible husband in Antarctica. Lucy was sweat dropping remembering hunting husband in Antarctica. So, there left only Virgo, Leo, Scorpio, and Taurus attending her invitation. Although she was the Heartphilia Princess, she never forced her will to the Zodiac Number.

Talking about Zodiac Number, Taurus Bullseye was in the forest, collecting the wood for tonight while Cancer Craborn was parking the yacht. Meanwhile Loke told her yesterday that he would get his girlfriend in France.

"Princess," Virgo called from Lucy's back and that made the 15 teenage blonde startled, "the foods from two years ago have been rotten. So, will you punish me for letting them rotting?"

Lucy sweat dropped but sighed for the maid's antics, "No need, Virgo. Lets go to city then, I'll call Taurus so he knows that we go. And you get Cancer and tell him that we'll use the yacht again.

"Roger Princess."

The girls walked to the beach, but before Lucy could put her first step into the yacht, someone hugged her from her back.

"Princess! Where will you go?"

Lucy groaned.

"Yep!"

Lucy then pushed him out and dusted her clean clothes.

"Ah, come on, My Love... don't treat me like a bacteria!"

"Are you!"

Loke pouted.

"eh, you cut your hair?"

Loke nodded, "I'm more handsome and make you falling more for me, right?" he winked.

After that incident in France and saw "the action" with his own eyes, he decided to follow Lucy becoming mafia. At first glance, it seemed that he was a usual play boy who had not capability or ability for being mafia. But who knew that he was good with gun, especially semi-auto type and magnificent in hand-to-hand combat and almost having pair with Capricorn. Maybe he was born for Mafia world after all. And within two-three months, he became one of Zodiac Number, the name of 12 strongest mafia who working and getting instruction directly from Heartphilia members.

Then Lucy took a glance to a person that standing behind the man, "So," Lucy walked to the girl, "are you Aries?"

That pink fluffy haired girl nodded, "I am."

Lucy observed and put her most fierce glance on her.

"I... I am sorry... Lucy-san..."

Suddenly Lucy grabbed the head of the taller girl that standing in front of her and crashed her head on Aries.

"I-I am soww..."

"Hmmm, " Lucy cut Aries' words, "it's seems that you have no any cold, but why you want to be Loke's girlfriend?" Lucy released her grip, "You're cute, pretty instead, and your demeanor," Lucy gulped.

"KYA!" Aries yelped from Lucy's hug.

"... you're so cute and so innocent! I can't imagine you've fallen for wolf like," Lucy release her hug, "... him!" Lucy pointed to Loke.

* * *

From beside the yacht, Loke stood beside Lucy seeing the double pinkettes with their own antics; one with her 'punishment' and the other with her 'sorry'.

"She's nice..." Lucy mumbled.

Loke nodded, "Only she loves me without looking my job, my past. At first, I really annoyed with her, but after time passed, I know, she's the one who knows me best in this world. Having her in my live is the best thing that I ever get in my 21 years living in this world."

Lucy took a glance to the man and she saw tender and gentle smile, not pervert and flirting his usual smile and that made her smiling, "What's her job?"

"Next year, she'll be a doctor."

Lucy blinked.

"But she's planning to continue her study so she can be a surgeon so she's able to treat the poor people. She has a gold heart although she's two older than me. I don't mind it."

Lucy blinked again and spoke, "And she really accepts a guy like you?" Lucy cringed mocking Loke.

Loke turned his body so he was facing and glaring at Lucy now, "Hey, what do you mean with 'a guy like me'?"

"Well, I think she deserves to get better than you, **honestly**."

Loke eyes widened but closed them soon. After took a deep breath, he opened his eyes again, "Yes, I know it. At first I told her that she could get the better man than me and I'd rejected her many times..."

"You're impudent player!"

Loke glared Lucy.

"Okay... okay... I won't interrupt your story," Lucy raised her hands beside her head.

"... but she said that I'm the best guy for her, so there's not the better guy for her," Loke smiled warmly.

Lucy took a look to the lover boy and turned her head to the lover girl who still having chat with Virgo. Lucy repeated her head's movement many time, and then she was sure that the two had found their eternal love.

Lucy walked forward and blocked Loke's vision from his lover, "I swear, if you ever break her heart or make her cry, I'll kill you by my hand in my most sadistic way." Lucy glared.

Loke smiled but suddenly hugged Lucy, "Aaah~ Little Princess is jealous!" and he got triple combo bumps on his head.

And then Loke released his hug, "I promise." And the two smiled each other.

Unknowingly from the two, there was a pair of eyes that staring them jealously.

"Lucy," Cancer called her, "we ready to the town."

"'Kay! Virgo, let's go!" After Virgo on the yacht Lucy spoke, "Loke, Aries, just feel comfort in this island. Oh, if you need anything you can call Taurus, 'k? Cancer, Virgo, and I'll go to the town for buying some stuff, bye!"

* * *

"Are you sure?"

With blushed, she nodded.

He walked towards her, cupping her face using his right hand and lifted her pretty face while his left large palm leaned on her waist, "I'm really a lucky guy, do you know?"

Aries gulped.

"Having a girl that beautiful inside and outside... only for me." He leaned his face and put his warm lips on her soft lips.

Aries shut her eyes while blushing. She felt her lover's lips moving... It was like their usual kiss.

Loke pulled back, "Do you know, I always restrain myself... But.." Loke gulped, "after hearing your confession I..." Loke gulped and put his left palm on her another cheek, grabbing her face closer and slammed his lips onto hers again...

Aries felt that his lover's lips moving again, but now... it felt more wild.

* * *

After Lucy and friends disappeared, Loke guided Aries inside the mansion and when they were in the lounge, Loke kissed her tenderly. And after that, Aries told Loke that she wanting him having whole of her. So, without more command, he took Aries to the nearest bed room.

* * *

She felt that his right hand traveled down to her neck and she felt wetness on her lips. Aries's eyes shot opened and shouted inwardly, 'Di.. did he just lick me?'

But her shock did not stop till there. She felt his right thumb caressing her behind ear lob and moved in front of her throat, meanwhile his left palm caressing her buttock and pinched it making her yelp.

Loke took that advantage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth after asking permission with licking her bottom lips to enter resulting failed effort. He rubbed her tongue and felt his hand warm that harboring on his lover neck making him opening his shutting eyes. He saw... a beautiful angel with closed eyes and flushed face... really pretty... and that angel was his... Aries was his... and only his...

He tilted his head and made his kiss deeper. He felt Aries clenching his shirt. His left arm pulled her body closer and traveled his right arm down on her breast. He massaged her left bosom tenderly and got soft gasp and followed by soft moan. He kissed deeper and deeper and rubbed his pelvis on hers.

Aries eyes widened. She felt... she felt... that... man's most private organ rubbing her tummy! Whoa... whoa... WHOOAAAA!

She pushed Loke and breathed heavily...

"I.. I'm sorry..." She blushed panting.

Loke lifted his right hand and caressed the beauty face in front of him while his breath was raging from lacked of oxygen, "That should be me for asking your forgiveness, I forgot to let you and myself breathing..." Loke grinned and made Aries blushing redder if that was possible.

"Nnno..." Aries said sheepishly.

"Hey Aries," Loke lifted her chin using his pointer and thumb, "are you really sure? Because when I start, I can't stop."

His words rang in her head and made her frowned, she asked to herself in her mind, 'Does he always ask other woman? Does he really love me? He never says he Love me? Maybe I'm too overestimating my self for claiming I know him best... Maybe I don't deserve him... like they said...' She remembered the women that always chasing her lover around when he was still in France. She continued, 'And here he has Lucy-san who younger and prettier than me, plus she richer and has bigger chests. And the worst, he never says love me but he easily says love to Lucy-san... Maybe...'

Loke saw his lover having mental debate inside herself and then he saw tears staining her pretty face.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Loke panicked.

Sobbing, she said, "You *sob* don't love me, do you? Sor...sorry..."

"Why are you thinking something like that?"

Aries wiped her tears and pushed her self out from the emperor of night's embrace but did not avail because he held her tightly. She sighed, "You say love to Lucy-san... And it's easily... Not only to Lucy-san... but to other women, too. but you never say that to me... I'm so sorry... I don't... I don't mad to you... I just feel... feel..."

"Jealous." Loke said to the girl that lying her head down.

"Huh?" She lifted her head.

"I said you're jealous, right?"

Aries blushed, "Sor... sorry," She closed her face and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I know that's not my place being jealous! I'm sorry!"

Loke grabbed and pulled her wrists from her face, "Don't say sorry."

"Eh?" Aries tilted her head cutely.

"I think you'll never care that I fooling around with other women. But I'm happy knowing that you're jealous," he grinned and pecked her lips.

"You're... happy?"

Loke nodded then he took Aries into bridal style, "And now I'll do it. I won't stop although you ask or mad at me, do you hear that?"

Aries squirmed under his gaze.

Loke brought Aries to the bed and hovered her body, "Do you know why I never said that?"

"Uh, say what?"

Loke sweat dropped and groaned.

"I'm... am... sorry... i don't get it..."

"I love you..." Loke mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I love you!" He shouted and pink coated his cheeks.

"You... you're blushing..." Loke glared to her, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to mock..."

"It's okay... I just don't want other men or women look at my state right now..."

"But is it okay for me?"

Loke nodded, "the reason I never said I love you before because we never together alone... Always there other parties around... I know I'm so... I can't say it... I don't want other person sees me like this..."

Aries put her hand on Loke right cheek, "I'm so happy."

"Huh?"

"I'm happy for you letting me only to see your adorable face, your adorable expression... Thank you, Loke."

Loke blushed harder and lied his head down on the gap between Aries's breast and making her yelp.

She felt ticklish on her chest and giggled, "Do you say something Loke?"

Loke lifted his head and said, "I'll really do it NOW!"

Aries eyes widened remembering about her proposal, "Loke, I think I change my mi..."

Her words are interrupted by fierce kiss. Loke left palm took Aries right palm and tangled them together while his right palm caressing her soft cheek. He pushed his lips fiercely into Aries' and after practicing before, Aries copying her lover's tango tongue movement.

He felt her right hand clenching her hand and he traveled his other hand to her neck, her shoulder, her arm, back to her shoulder, and to her waist. He caressed her perfect slender waist. He moved his lips to her neck. He nipped it, licked it, and kissed it but he revealed his perfect white teeth to bit and sucked it hard while his right hand massaging her left breast. Aries eyes shot opened and moaned. She moved her left hand that just clenching the sheet to Loke's shoulder.

Loke wanted to hear her moaning. So, he moved her lips to her right breast and using his teeth to rub her nipple from outside of her dress. He used his knee to open her legs and positioned his left knee between her legs then rubbed his knee to her womanhood.

"Uh..." Aries moaned. And Loke wanted to hear louder moan.

He pulled her right arm and let her hand resting behind his neck. His knee was still moving and he sneaked his right hand behind her dress to her stomach and traveled near her bosom. His other hand traveled down and scratched her womanhood from outside her panties. And he using his tongue to lick her nipple and making her dress wet from his saliva.

Aries moaned louder and pulled his ginger hair.

That was still not enough. He lifted Aries back sliding her dress from her body, leaving her only in her undergarments. His mouth returned to her mouth kissed her more passionately in slippery style. He placed both of his hand on her bosoms and still rubbed her womanhood using his knee, rubbing upside down, letting her womanhood playing with his knee.

Aries moaned in in Loke's mouth. Her fingers pulled Loke's hair but her palm pulled him closer to her. She was sure that he could be bald if she pulled his hair like that. And she used her other hand to make beautiful scratch on Loke's back. She felt that his hands sneaked into her bra and put her nipple between his pointers and the middle man. He rubbed her breasts and pinched them together making Aries moaned louder.

Loke pulled out from his kiss. His professional hand went to her back and unclasped her bra releasing her breast bouncing free from their strain.

Aries was aware that he was staring her breasts and automatically covered her breast using her hands but got stopped by Loke's bigger hand.

"I told you before, didn't I? I can't stop and won't stop, although you asking me."

Aries gulped. She had awakened the beast!

He returned his mouth to her breast playing with them and sucking the as baby in hunger who had not having eat for months. He bit, sucked her round breast and then licked them for ease the pain. His mouth traveled down and did the same thing on her belly.

Finally, the best part, his mouth was an inch from her down part lips.

Aware of this, Aries tried to closed her legs but that made her leg clenching the man's head.

He licked and nibbled her most private area from outside her panties while his hands rubbed her thighs making her moaned. His tongue slipped into her panties and licked her lips made Aries crying and moaning in the same time.

Suddenly he was aware that he was still fully clothing. He lifted his head leaving the panting Aries and then spoke, "Want to help undress me?" Loke winked and made Aries blushing.

"I... I..." Aries blushed deeper than before.

"Oh, come on," Loke grabbed her hands and lifted her. Now they were standing on their knee facing each other, "Undress me." Loke simply ordered her.

Quivering, she lifted hand and pushed his blazer. She unbuttoned his shirt and stopped.

"Why stop?"

Aries did not answer but blushed harder.

"Oh, come on. You've seen people bodies from your practice in your campus, right?"

"It's different." Aries mumbled.

"What's difference?"

"It's... because..."

"Hm?"

"When I saw theirs, I don't have any romantic feeling. But you... it's different. I'm so sorry if I'm so nervous, being not experienced..."

Loke smiled. Then he took her right hand to his chest and took her left to her own chest, "See, I'm nervous, too. You can sense that my heart beating harder and faster than normal, right. And it's harder than you!" Loke chuckled making Aries smiling sheepishly. "I don't mind if you're not experienced. That make me happy."

"Why?"

"That means I'm really your first," Aries blushed, "And I'll make your body only remember me and addicted only for my body."

Aries blushed but put off his shirt.

"So?" Aries asked.

"Do it for my trousers, too."

"WHAT?" Aries yelled and made Loke laughed, "Sorry..."

Loke smiled, and put off his trousers by himself leaving him only in his boxer.

Aries eyes widened seeing something bulged from his boxer.

"Wanna touch the mini me?"

Aries blushed and wanted to say no but stopped by Loke drifting her hand to rub his little version.

"It's hard..." Aries mumbled but was heard by Loke making him grinned.

He pulled down his last garment from his body and he was in front of Aries in his glory, "Now, touch the little me again, please?"

"But..." and smacked, her hand on his length. He put her hand on his shaft and rubbed it upside down. He clenched it tighter making Aries afraid for hurting him. But she saw the pure bliss on her lover's face. She gazed down and saw his balls dangling on every smack that she made, so for the sake of Curiosity God's name, she grabbed them using her jobless hand.

And that surprise made Loke's knee weak and limped his body on her, both on the bed.

"You're really naughty..." Loke smirked.

"Sor...ry..."

Loke lifted his body and used his elbow as his suspension. He put his right fingers in front of her opening and slide his middle finger inside making Aries yelped but then moaned. Then he put his thumb on her clit and making circle motion on it resulting Aries moaned and clenched his shoulders, "Ahn... no... uhm... Lo..ooke... ah..."

He added his pointer to take action inside her cave and he felt her wall massaging his fingers weakly. He added his ring finger inside making Aries yelped.

"Nno... Loke, please... hn... ahh... hun..." He was sliding his finger inside and out. He was addicted by her facial expression.

"What Hun?"

"It's... uh... mmm ahn..." Aries moaned louder after his other hand massaging her breast and he sucked her nipple, "too... much... fi... ahn...nger...rzz... aaahhhh..."

Loke did not answer just stopped his fingers ministrations.

Aries closed her eyes and panted. When she opened her eyes, he saw Loke nowhere, "Did he leave me?"

"No," Aries felt cold on her other lips, "down here." Aries eyes widened. He, Loke, the most desirable man in France, facing her most private juncture. And she saw he stretched his tongue, but before she could say something, his agile tongue had worked lapping and licking over here and over there.

Aries moaned. Thanks for no one in that mansion that time... Her hands clenching bed sheet, her mouth calling his name as it was the only word in this world.

He pinched her clit and made her squirted, "AH..."

Aries panted and opened her eyes. But when she opened her eyes, she was welcomed with Loke kissing her mouth so she tasted her own love juice.

But she was not aware that Loke had positioned his little man on her opening. He slid from her clit caressing it and making Aries moaned.

Sliding farther to downward and poke her cave. And his little man continued his journey inside her cave but stopped when he hit her virgin wall.

"Aries," Loke cupped her face, "it'll be hurt, but I promise it'll be good after that."

Before Aries could answer, little Loke had penetrated the barrier, breaking it. Aries was crying but Loke soothing her with kissing his eyes tenderly. He hug her, as if Aries was a fragile doll. But no, Loke knew that Aries was strong inside. Absolutely strong, because that was the only reason she was able to bear him kissing and fooling around with other women.

'Damn, I'm really crazy in love with her. I can do anything for her even giving my life.' Loke told himself in his mind, 'and it's verrrrryyy tight... a virgin's really different... Thank you for choosing me, Aries.' Loke spoke inwardly.

"I love you, Aries... Stay by side forever and never leave me..."

Sobbing, Aries answered, "I love you more and I'll die if I leave you..."

"Is it still hurt?"

Aries shook her head.

"I'll move then..."

* * *

"I'm hoooooommmmmeeeee!" Lucy walked inside her peninsula with Virgo behind her while Cancer parking the yacht for the second time in that day..

Lucy glanced around and see nobody.

"Princess, I'll put this groceries on kitchen first."

"Thanks Virgo..." Lucy grinned.

The blond teen walked upstairs while muttering, "Geez that silly Loke. I just asked him to look the house but he left! What kind of irresponsible adult he's!" Lucy shook her head side to side, "I absolutely may not be an adult like him when I grown up." Lucy nodded, "Yeah, absolutely not!"

Lucy walked and came into library to take the book but stopped when she heard a woman moaning.

"Wait, is it Aries's voice?"

"Ah~"

"Lucy, you must miss heard it," Lucy told herself.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard louder voice: "AHHNNN OH... OH... LOKE... I... I.. CAAAANNNN'TTTTT!"

Lucy froze.

"NOOOOOO AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Don't tell me that man in heat and rape Aries!" Lucy run from library in frantic mode and then she stopped in front door and opened it with her full strength. Thanks for not locking.

"YOU DAMN HEATED MONKEY! DON'T YOU DARE..." Lucy eyes now growing bigger than saucer after seeing Loke behind Aries in kneeling position, penetrating her from back while his right hand playing Aries's breast and his other hand hid between Aries's leg, "...to rape her..."

Aries face widened and automatically she buried her face on soft pillow in front of her but her sudden movement made Loke groaned because somehow her sudden movement made his dick digging deeper.

Lucy closed her eyes and shouted, "omgmyvirgineyesandmy15yearso ldears!"

And Lucy run away from that sex room while muttering, "Geez, it's just 4 p.m., don't act like monkey in heat..."

But her pace stopped when she stood in front of library, "Does Sting look like that, too when he plays with his girl friends?" Lucy clenched her chest, "Sting... it's hurt..." [**Kuro: girl friends not girlfriend, kay?**]

Lucy walked inside the library while remembering certain boy that stinging her heart .

**おわり**

**『****Owari**』

* * *

**Kuro: **"That's all the folk! Thanks for reading this story and see ya! Don't forget to read the full story of **I'm a Mafia Chick!** and my other story **Natsu's Dragon Pearl**. Thank youuuuuuuu XD "


End file.
